1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to protective devices and, particularly, to a protective device for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Protective cases are usually tight fitting and so it can be difficult to pack a portable electric device in the cases. Additionally, when the battery of a portable electronic device needs to be replaced, the portable electronic device must be entirely removed from the case. This kind of protective case is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.